Mom (Dexter's Laboratory)
Mom is Dexter and Dee Dee's red-haired mother. She is an everyday house mom as well as a Germ-o-phobic. She always wears a pair of yellow rubber gloves and is mostly seen keeping things clean around the house. She is a very busy mom who is seen doing lots of other work around the house as well. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Appearance Dexter's Mom is a tall woman with a curvy figure and rather huge hips and a large behind which are often a source of adult humor in some episodes. She wears a pale green blouse-shirt with a wide collar, white apron, dark green pants and pumps. For swimwear, she wears a green bikini. As a baby, she wore a diaper, had a single red hair on her head and loved sucking on her pacifier. Whenever she's around the house, she always wears the yellow rubber gloves she's known for. Personality Mom is a woman who is afraid of germs and has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happen to lose them, starts to go insane in an episode - "Pslightly Psycho" to be exact - when they have gone missing from her nightstand. She is also shown to have quite a ferocious temper, but sometimes she is very strict that shows itself when she is disobeyed or angered in some way, going so far as to threaten Dexter with a spanking due to his unwillingness to throw out the garbage. Although a stereotypical housewife, a few episodes imply most of Dexter's personality comes from her, including her perfectionist streaks, intelligence, and her penchant for dramatics. She speaks in a kind of Minnesotan accent. Normally she is shown to be just as unintelligent as Dad, although occasionally she is shown to be smarter than him or Dad is shown to be more calculating than her. Biography Though her first name is unknown, her maiden surname before marrying Dad was probably O'Reilly since that is the last name of her brother. It is revealed in a flashback episode that she used to be a Valley Girl type in the 1980s, which may also be the basis for her accent. She also met her future husband in college; he ended up helping her cope with university life and her germ fear. It's also revealed he gave her her yellow gloves to help her. In Chess Mom it is revealed that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She is always seen walking on her tiptoes and her feet make a very dainty, clicking sound whenever she walks around which explains how Dee Dee inherited the squishy sound her feet make when she walks around. On that note, it is revealed in one episode that Dee Dee inherited snowball fighting skills from Mom. Her real name has never been revealed, and her husband only refers to her as "honey," "dear," etc. When she was a baby, she was a pacifier sucking addict and always whined. Dexter's mother has also shown to be able to fight very well. She beat up another mom, rescued Dexter from aliens, and helped Dexter save the world from Badaxtra. Appearances Episodes Changes The Big Sister Old Man Dexter Maternal Combat Dexter Dodgeball Double Trouble Jurassic Pooch Star Spangled Sidekicks Babysitter Blues Tribe Called Girl Spacecase Dexter's Debt Dollhouse Drama The Big Cheese Beard to Be Feared Mom and Jerry Chubby Cheese That Crazy Robot Rude Removal D & DD Hamhocks and Armlocks Hunger Strikes Morning Stretch Labels Fantastic Boyage Dee-Dee Locks And The Ness Monster Backfire Shoo, Shoe Gnomes Filet of Soul Golden Diskette Ewww That's Growth Nuclear Confusion Germ Warfare Snowdown Sassy Come Home Photo Finish A Hard Day's Day Road Rash Ocean Commotion Star Check Unconventional Dexter Is Dirty Ice Cream Scream Decode of Honor World's Greatest Mom Unfortunate Cookie The Muffin King Techno Turtle Surprise! 911 Down in the Dumps Koosalagoopagoop Project Dee Dee Don't Be a Baby G.I.R.L. Squad Picture Day Now That's a Stretch Topped Off No Power Trip Dexter's Lab: A Story Coupon for Craziness Better Off Wet Sister Mom The Laughing Critical Gas Average Joe A Boy and His Bug You Vegetabelieve It! The Old Switcharooms Trick or Treehouse Quiet Riot Don't Be a Hero Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind Misplaced in Space Dad Is Disturbed That's Using Your Head DiM Just an Old-Fashioned Lab Song... Repairanoid Dexter vs. Santa's Claws Sdrawkcab The Continuum of Cartoon Fools Dee Dee's Rival Pslightly Psycho Blackfoot and Slim The Parrot Trap LABretto Last But Not Beast Streaky Clean Sole Brother Mind Over Chatter Momdark A Mom Cartoon Copping an Aptitude A Failed Lab Experiment The Grand Daddy of All Inventions If Memory Serves Tele-Trauma A Dee Dee Cartoon That Magic Moment Oh, Brother Another Dad Cartoon Bar Exam Glove at First Sight A Mom & Dad Cartoon Scare Tactics My Dad vs. Your Dad Go, Dexter Family! Go! Bad Cable Manners Beau Tie Dexter's Little Dilemma D² Head Band Stuffed Animal House Used Ink The Scrying Game Monstrosi-Dee Dee Dad Man Walking Dexter the Barbarian Tuber Time Sore Eyes Chess Mom Father Knows Least Height Unseen Dexter's Wacky Races The Lab of Tomorrow Garage Sale They Got Chops Comedy of Feathers Film Ego Trip Printed Media Comic Books Miscellaneous Books Miscellaneous Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Neither her first or last names were revealed during the series' run and the show's staff simply dubbed her "Dexter's Mom". *She is the only person in the family who doesn't have a rivalry with her Astronomonov Family counterpart. Though it may be possible that she does because in the episode My Dad vs Your Dad, Dexter and Mandark bet that their moms could beat each other up. *In the episode Glove at First Sight, it was revealed that Mom always puts her hand in between her and Dad's lips when they kiss, however in other episodes such as Chubby Cheese, Road Rash, and Streaky Clean, Dexter's Little Dilemma, they have been seen kissing without it. **This is likely a continuity error due to tremendous changes made in seasons 3 and 4. *While Dexter's mom is a germophobe, she was shown on Smells Like Victory to be sharpening a pencil with her mouth. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Homemakers Category:Supporting characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Monsters Category:Transformed characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Quadragonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Russian characters